Nowadays, people usually set a shower room in the bathroom during decoration, and the shower room usually employs a shower door having a glass plate. Currently, shower doors are mainly divided into two kinds of structures, namely, a sliding door with a track and a hinge door with a hinge.
A hinge door has a frame made of metal, the frame is provided with glass plates therein, and in general, at least one glass plate is a fixed glass plate fixed in the frame, i.e., the fixed glass plate cannot move relative to the frame. Besides, the frame is further provided therein with at least one flexible glass plate which can rotate around the fixed glass plate, and flexible and fixed glass plates are connected via two or more hinges. The door will be opened or closed just by pushing the flexible glass plate and causing it to rotate around the axis of the hinges.
A sliding door has a frame made of metal, the frame includes one or more tracks provided at an upper end or a lower end of the shower door, and the track is arranged substantially parallel to the floor. Besides, the side frames are provided at both sides of the frame and are arranged to be perpendicular to the track, and the side frames are fixedly connected to the track. The frame is provided therein with at least two glass plates which can be flexible glass plates sliding back and forth in the track, and can also have at least one fixed glass plate that cannot slide relative to the track. If a fixed glass plate is set, then the shower door will include at least one flexible glass plate that can slide back and forth in the track.
It is possible for both a shower door having a hinge door structure and a shower door having a sliding door structure to be a shower door with a bending structure. As show in FIG. 1, such a shower door includes a plurality of tracks, wherein the upper track includes two tracks 10 and 11 forming an included angle therebetween and the lower track includes two tracks 12 and 13 forming an included angle therebetween. The shower door is provided with side frames 14 and 15 extending in a perpendicular direction at both sides of the shower door adjacent to the walls, a glass plate 16 is mounted in the tracks 10 and 12 and the side frame 14, and a glass plate 17 is mounted in the tracks 11 and 13 and the side frame 15. A connecting device 18 is provided at a corner between the tracks 10 and 11, and a connecting device 19 is also provided at a corner between the tracks 12 and 13.
Since the included angle between the tracks 10 and 11 may be an angle such as 90° or 135°, the current connecting devices 18 and 19 are designed into required angles according to the included angles between the tracks, and are provided with screw holes thereon. When mounting the shower door, the tracks and the connecting devices are connected using screws, but such a method is time-and-labor-consuming for installation staff.
Other available connecting devices are designed to have a plurality of components, wherein one component is connected with a track while another component with another track, then a third component is used to connect the above two components, thereby achieving connection between the two tracks. Although such a method spares screws in field installation, the connecting device has a large number of components, and some connecting devices even needs to be assembled in advance; therefore, mounting the shower door will take a long time, and the cost for producing and mounting the shower door will increase.